Belated Birthday gifts
by okamixcosplayer
Summary: late Italian birthday fic- Romano has a bone to pick with Spain about his birthday. its mostly funny i hope, though im thinking of adding the Smut in later... it was just already getting really late... Warning: Romano's words


Belated birthday gifts

"Fuck you stupid bastard!" Romano growled slamming his fist into one unsuspecting brunettes face.

Spain quickly recovered; he was used to his little tomatoes tantrums, and started following the retreating form of the angry Italian.

"Romano, what did I do?" he whined catching up to the shorter man.

Stopping, Romano spun on the older man. "You know exactly what you did, stupid." Spain could see the hurt in Romano's eyes before the younger turned away from him. No matter how angry and tough the Italian acted he was still a crybaby at heart, it was hard to suppress the shimmer of tears in his eyes from him.

"Poor baby, what happened, please tell me." Spain cooed taking hold of tomato's arms and dragging him into a hug, the Italian reluctantly stood there with his face pressed into the taller mans chest. He mumbled something into it. "What Romano?"

"Don't call me poor baby, bastard" Romano repeated gripping Spain's shirt in his hands and pushing himself away from the hug so he could speak out loud. He was still looking down at Spain's chest though. They stood in silence for sometime before Romano tugged on Spain's shirt that he was still holding shyly. "You gave Veneziano a birthday present and not me. He mumbled.

"Oh, Romano," Spain chuckled cuddling his ex-henchman's head to his chest once again, causing Romano to flail his arms trying to get away from being suffocated. "I texted you the other day about coming over after you were done with your birthday with your brother, you never answered so I thought you were busy.

Romano paused in his flailing pushing Spain away (he landed on his butt) and quickly checked his pockets for his phone.

"Damn it all! It's turned off!" Romano growled turning his phone back on. Several messages popped up when it was done loading; the message from Spain, a happy birthday from England and one from America, along with a forward from his boss. There was ever a short hand message from Prussia that slightly resembled a happy birthday with a chick with a party hat on eating a slice of cake.

Spain had long since picked himself up and dusted himself off from his fall, and was standing over Romano's shoulder looking at his messages with him.

"It's cute." The taller man stated.

"Why does the message look like the short hand version of Prussia's history?" Romano wondered closing his phone after shaking his head. "What a retard."

"Romano~ don't be mean" Spain said cheerily, "do you want to come over to my place and get your present?"

"Why else would I be here, stupid!" Romano yelled making Spain grin and laugh, Romano was back to normal, and happy to boot.

"Let us go then!" Spain cheered dragging the Italian along with him.

…meanwhile…

"Did Spain just ditch us with out even saying anything?" France asked his companion as they watched the duo leave.

"Yes well, our conversation can wait till later" the blonde brit stated, glance back to France when the couple had finally disappeared. "We shall just have to go to the café alone then."

'Hon hon hon~ it's a date then!" France chuckled. England rolled his eyes before walking off, closely followed by France.

…at Spain's house…

Romano sat on Spain's bed while the bastard, I mean Spaniard, went to go get his present… It was warm outside with spring approaching. The sun light filtered in through the window from the adjacent wall.

"Here you are Romano." (Think of the bastard and he will appear, eh?) Spain sang entering the room and dropping a box wrapped in birthday paper on his lap.

"Why is it so big, jerk" (WTF moment; that's what she said) Romano complained moving it to the bed beside him so he could open it properly. Secretly he was very flattered.

"I just got so caught up in buying you something I got a few things." Spain grinned sitting on the bed across from Romano. "Open it, open it," he gestured waving his hands in a 'go on' gesture.

A tiny amused smile caught itself on Romano's lips as it lit up his usually annoyed expression, Spain's excitement was catching. "I got it already," Romano laughed while finally tearing into the box.

He pulled out the objects of interest when he finally found his way out of the tape maze on the box. "What is all this crap Spain?" Romano asked confused.

Spain pulled the basket towards him pulling everything out to line up on the bed. "I got you a new basket for harvesting season, a giant tomato pillow for your siesta and chocolates, only the best for you!" the older brunet said happily.

Romano blushed, what an idiot did he think that he was a child still or something?

Spain perked up again. "I almost forgot!" he searched the basket again pulling out a shiny new unit of Romano's favorite gun. The older man spun the handgun on his hand catching it in its upright position holding the muzzle towards the ceiling next to his face, grinning sassily at the younger very surprised man. "You wouldn't happen to think I forgot about your love for dearly departed Nancy, would you?"

Dramatic tears flooded Romano's eyes as he sighed happily. "Oh Spain you stupid jerk!" Romano happily tackled the teasing Spaniard. "Stupid. Lovable. Sexy. Bastard." He cried after each individual kiss to Spain's face and lips.

If Spain had been a dog and had had a tail it would be wagging a mile a minute. He handed the weapon over to the ecstatic insistent brunette.

"Oh sweet darling, you shall be called Nancy-nii and I shall take good care of you~" the Gun loving brunette cooed happily as he rubbed the cool shiny black metal against his cheek. He grabbed the basket and gently laid the weapon inside, before sweeping everything else in on top of it and setting it on the ground beside the bed.

"So I'm guessing you like it, eh Romano?" Spain chuckled. The only answer he received was a fist in his shirt pulling him down on top of the Italian their mouths crashing together.

-later on~ (sorry it takes me too long to write smut ill add it later if you like?)-

The elder man panted next to the exhausted Italian. "You REALLY liked it." Spain stated to himself finally answering his question from before. Romano hummed in agreement before his top half disappeared over the side of the bed to return with his new tomato pillow. He rolled on his side cuddling with it taking the sheet for himself. "Wait what are you doing?" Spain asked confused.

"Shut up bastard its 3." Came the soft reply before the Italian drifted off.

The Spaniard looked at the time, "wow~ good timing" he grinned. "Ah, I'm hungry I didn't get lunch…" he pouted laying there relaxing next to the sleeping Italian, before finally getting up and dressing in sweat pants to head to his kitchen.

"Don't eat my chocolates bastard!" the sleep talking young man shouted as Spain headed out the door.

"I'm not, I'm not!" Spain laughed what a nice day it was.

AN: I'm sorry for the fail guys…. I was on spring break so I didn't do anything for a week straight. Also just so you know! I found a new love for Romano's character through my Facebook profile account~ he is now officially one of my favorite characters along with Prussia… so I'm thinking… Put them together? So I'm probably going to go write some one-shots for my new favorite obsession! Also I should work on TADIMA so people don't lose too much hope in me…

I hope you've noticed my world love personality XD I really don't have problems with even the weirdest pairings in this fandom, I love them all~ so don't hate me for all of my stories switching pairings around please! Some of them are just so CUTE! But yeah I'm done ranting now. See Ya!


End file.
